lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 465
Report #465 Skillset: Enchantment Skill: Greatrobes Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Oct 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: In the wake of the Forging redux which enabled forgers to temper weapons and armour accordingly, the possibility of equipping a melee-type combatant (warriors and monks) to find a suitable weapon or piece of armour that is not only desirable for its design, but for its statistics as well has become immensely easier. This, however, is not held true for casters seeking to be on par in regards to the ease by which they would like to be able to equip themselves with armour as well because of their dependence still on the RNG mechanic. Solution #1: Enable enchanters to likewise 'temper' or 'augment' their robes/suits/gowns/hats according to the same parameters forgers can for their own armour, though, of course, not to the same levels as melee-type armour. For splendour clothes, limit the max to 70/70 while non-splendour clothes can be limited to 55/55. Solution #2: In addition to the above, enable forgers to likewise have the ability to temper shields. They can temper most everything that would benefit melee combatants, but not caster-combatant shields. Maxed at 40/40 for shields. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 16:28 writes: Making robes easier to produce is a good thing as playing the RNG game isn't very fun- hence the forging change. I'd support solution one so long as neither stat can go beyond 70 and remove the statistical outliers (exactly like was done with forging). Robes with 75..80..+ of a stat should not be possible. ---on 10/16 @ 01:42 writes: I agree with solution 1. Solution 2 would be nice as well. ---on 10/21 @ 19:45 writes: I agree. However, I think another possibility that might be looked at is to have 70/70 be the average with an allowable range of +- 5 or 10. This would be handled like weapon tempering where increasing one stat forces the lowering of the other, with no stat (assuming 140 points) being higher than 75 or 80 and lower than 65 or 60. ---on 10/27 @ 15:04 writes: I'm sure it'll be unpopular, but I don't really like this for a couple of reasons. This will raise the average stats for robes-wearers by a fair bit. Where they currently exist in the game, people will have, unless they've been extremely lucky, had to go through several if not many more sets of robes/splendours to get stats falling within the extreme high end. Stats that fall above the average are rarer and much more costly to acquire, which I think is appropriate. Also, the recent changes to commodities costs to produce items were increased because many more commodities are produced than actually used. Now that the changes to villages have leveled out, this is once again the case. Adding this tempering thing will mean that where before, if you wanted your 70/70 splendours or better, you might easily go through more than 1000 cloth or silk, but now that will just be down to the base cost for 1 set of robes. I'm sure this will please the players as everyone likes things good and cheaper (except possibly the people who have already shelled out the gold for better and more expensive - whose robes will now be devalued), but I'm not sure it's on track with what the admin have already indicated is important to lusternia - that commodities be more scarce and more important. Also, as Sahmiam touches on, the ability to try for sets which are more finely tailored to favor either blunt or cutting is something which I wouldn't want to see lost. ---on 10/31 @ 01:02 writes: Viynain wishes to add this: I think Sahmiam's proposal is a support of the proposition with the stipulation that one would indeed be able to favour one stat at the cost of the other going down through the tempering process - something I have no problems at all with. I also feel that if they wanted to limit the use of commodities, then tempering would not exist in its current state for melee users. The intent of this report is to place the equipment of casters to the same level of ease as melee users currently have now and enjoy. I believe that though the few, of which I myself am included, would lose out initially by sacrificing their outlying statistics in their current incarnation, this would be the better for the majority who would be attempting to arm themselves in the future in the long run. Much as warriors who've lost their outlying armour (if I understand it right) had in the past and now enjoy the ease of getting more reliable statistics in more favourable designs, so too would casters be able to enjoy the benefits of the effort for both their robes and their shields. ---on 10/31 @ 09:10 writes: I think both solutions are great. It balances out Forging and Tailoring a bit.